


Heart Healthy

by wingedblue



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, This Is STUPID, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedblue/pseuds/wingedblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Glenn has no filter during finals week and Daryl has a gr8 physique</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Healthy

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the twd fandom!
> 
> Wrote this in one go, unbeta'd except by the hemingway app. based off a prompt in [this tumblr au prompt list.](http://cosmicbuckys.tumblr.com/post/117452563295/have-some-more-aus) apparently i really like writing grocery store aus that nobody asked for. ~~hey look its exactly 1000 words~~

Daryl was only at the store at two in the morning because he was out of cereal. He was not here to buy cookies. And yet, there he was in the cookies & crackers aisle, with no clear memory of how he got there.

 

There weren’t that many people at the local Safeway at two AM. A tired mom with a small baby, trailed by her equally tired husband. An intoxicated middle-aged, potbellied man. A clump of college students, jittery and exhausted. Daryl reached for a pack of chocolate chip cookies (he was already there, why not?) and moved on to the frozen foods aisle. Might as well get dinner for tomorrow night while he was at the store, he reasoned. There was a sale on toaster samosas, so he got two boxes of those and a bag of mixed berries in case Carol came over and wanted to make smoothies again.

 

He was also running low on shampoo, so he stopped by the toiletries section to grab the cheapest bottle of 2-in-1 he could find. Another bottle of whiskey also couldn’t hurt. He picked one up on his way to the check out.

 

As he got in line, he remembered the reason he came to the store in the first place: cereal. Cursing under his breath, he shuffled, zombie-like, back to the cereals. He stared glassy-eyed at the shelves, trying to read the labels in his tired stupor. Usually he just got cornflakes, but he didn’t see his favorite brand. “Get the cheerios,” a voice piped up next to him. “Heart healthy and all that. Health. For the heart.”

 

He turned his head just enough to see one of the college students standing next to him. He was Asian, a little shorter than Daryl. He had on a gray hoodie with the University logo and black jeans, and he looked even more tired than the couple with the newborn baby. “Uh.”

 

“The frosted flakes have so much sugar, s’not good for you,” he said sincerely. Daryl managed to get a few synapses firing at once and turn to face the kid.

 

“What… do I know ya?” he drawled.

 

“No, no. Glenn.” He held out a hand, which Daryl did not take. Glenn dropped it after a few seconds. “You looked like you were having trouble deciding.”

 

“I c’n decide just fine,” Daryl muttered, turning back to the shelf and picking up a box of cheerios. He was gonna get them _anyway_ , goddammit. “Heart health my ass,” he muttered to himself.

 

“Hey, uh, Mr. Friendly, think you could reach something for me?” Daryl rolled his eyes and turned to face Glenn, who was now farther down the aisle. He was pointing to a box of oatmeal on the top shelf, just a few inches out of his reach. “Sorry. I haven’t slept in like, 32 hours and I think if I tried to climb on the thingy, I’d probably give myself a concussion.” Daryl snorted out a laugh at his unreasonably distressed expression.

He looked up at the boxes. “Purple, green, or red?” Glenn muttered something that sounded sort of like the word _purple_ , so Daryl reached up and grabbed it for him. His extra two or three inches of height was enough to give him a long enough reach. Glenn mumbled something else as Daryl gave the box a once-over. “Huh?” he said automatically.

 

“I said you have a nice butt,” he blurted. Daryl’s head snapped up in surprise, staring at the college student with a raised eyebrow. “Uh. Sorry. I’ll just. I’m gonna go.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder and grabbed for the box of oatmeal. He immediately fumbled it, then left it on the floor and bolted. Daryl blinked slowly a few times, processing the whole interaction.

 

It’s not like he wasn’t cute, or anything.

 

On a whim, he picked up the box of oatmeal and scribbled on it with a spare pen in his pocket, then stuck it in his basket. The one cashier was preoccupied with the intoxicated middle aged man, so he veered off to the self-checkout kiosks. The pack of college kids shuffled towards the exit, and Daryl saw Glenn in the middle of them, still hiding his face in his hands. He bagged his stuff up quickly and followed them out.

 

“Hey, Glenn!” he called out before he could talk himself out of the potentially embarrassing move. The clump of students all froze and turned around slowly. One girl with short brown hair shoved the obviously mortified Glenn towards Daryl. They all watched silently as Glenn stumbled up to him, already mumbling apologies. “You forgot somethin’,” Daryl said over him.

 

“I really, am so… wait, what?” Daryl smirked and pulled the box of oatmeal, now with his name and number and the words ‘ _you too_ ’ scrawled on it, out of his bag. Glenn stared at it for a moment, then cautiously took it. “Oh. ok.”

 

“Next time just ask for my number,” he drawled, letting his Georgia accent come through.

 

“Thanks. For the oatmeal. Uh, Daryl.”

 

“Don’ mention it.” Daryl turned and started walking to his truck. Someone wolf whistled behind him, followed by Glenn hissing at whoever it was. Daryl suppressed a laugh.

 

Maybe something good came out of his late-night cereal run turned cookie-dinner-shampoo-booze-cereal run after all. Something cute and college-student shaped.

 

When he got home, his phone buzzed in his pocket. An unfamiliar number had texted him: [2:31 am: _drinks next thurs? -glenn_ ]. Daryl put the frozen food in the freezer and flopped into bed, smirking. As he was about to type a reply, another text came in.

 

[2:38 am: _I AM SO SORRY THAT WAS MAGGIE SHE TOOK MY PHONE_ ] Daryl couldn’t help but laugh at that. Poor kid couldn’t get a break.

 

He typed back [2:39 am: _Well I was gonna say yes but if you dont want to ;)_ ]

  
The reply came almost immediately: [2:39 am: _wait no i can do thursday_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to send me some love on my [tumblr](http://cosmicbuckys.tumblr.com), leave me some comments, all that good stuff.


End file.
